Don't Sugar Coat It
by clagjanet
Summary: Efraim overhears a conversation, but really wishes he hadn't.


Disclaimer: none of these characters belong to me; they belong to Shoot the Moon Enterprises and Warner Bros to whom I am eternally grateful for the opportunity to take them out for a spin and bit of light humour.

A short one-shot in response to the FB challenge to write a story including the phrase "Wow, you're really in love".

* * *

Efraim hadn't really been paying attention to the conversation going on in the booth behind him at _La Petite Savoyarde_ at first, not until he suddenly realized he knew the voices. The conversation had started innocently enough, just two women discussing their evening plans.

"Wow, you're really in love."

"I totally am. Thank you so much for introducing me."

"But are you sure twice in one day is really a good idea? You know you sometimes take these things too far, and you're just coming off…"

"Amanda! I am perfectly aware that this may look like a rebound from my admittedly foolish attempt to let Jonathan back in my life, but I'm not completely insane! I can handle this."

That had been the moment he'd been unable to stop eavesdropping, knowing it was the woman of his dreams just inches from him, although he was conveniently hidden from view by the booth and a veritable forest of greenery between the banquettes.

He had three moods and three thoughts in rapid succession:

Surprise: _She's back_.

Euphoria: _She's dumped Stone_.

Dejection: _She's already found someone else. This is the worst day ever._

"I was going to say, you're just coming off a combination of jet lag and three glasses of wine and maybe you're not making the best decisions." Amanda's voice sounded more amused than worried though. "I don't know – it just seems like you're overdoing it."

"I know you're just looking out for me, but I really think that this might be the healthiest relationship I could be in right now."

"You don't think it's too much, too soon?" Amanda sounded doubtful, and Efraim found himself cheering her on silently.

"No, I don't, and just because you've too chicken to try again yourself, don't underestimate my determination to see this through to the end."

"If you say so. I just feel like if it's a good idea today, it'll still be a good idea tomorrow when you don't have your wine goggles on."

"Amanda, I won't still have a wine buzz tonight when I'm home with my hair down and in my silkiest pajamas and I know where you're getting your sugar these days, don't think for one minute that I don't, so you just leave me alone with my plans tonight for covering the best- looking thing I've seen in weeks with whipping cream."

As Amanda laughed uncontrollably, Efraim's heart sank further as his brain tried to process the idea that he'd missed a window of opportunity that he hadn't even known was there.

"Francine, you just put that card away. I told you this lunch was on me."

"You did, but I still don't understand why you think you owe me lunch."

"Yes you do. Ever since my accident, you've really been picking up the slack for me. Lee's really been leaning on you a lot and I'm grateful."

"Amanda, it's our job to cover for each other – that doesn't mean you have to buy me lunch. Besides it works both ways – I'd be in Russia by now without Lee's help. "

"Well that was a whole team of people and you know it – Lee just made sure he went after you himself because you're his best friend. On the other hand, Lee would have been out of a job and on every blacklist in Washington if you hadn't helped him smoke out Chernev. And don't think for one minute I don't know that if I'd been cleared for field work, it wouldn't have been me on the receiving end of that Trojan Horse attempt by the Russians."

"But it wasn't," Francine sighed. "Just me again. I swear I'm on the worst run of professional and personal luck I've ever had."

"I know," said Amanda sympathetically. "That's why I thought a date with Mr. Rich, Dark and Handsome might cheer you up."

 _Amanda's fixing her up with guys? I'm so failing her on her next test_ thought Efraim irreverently.

"You were absolutely right. It's exactly what I needed. And that's why you shouldn't doubt that a second date tonight is anything but a good idea."

"If you say so," replied Amanda doubtfully. "I still think you'll regret it tomorrow. Don't come crying to me when the hangover of shame hits."

"I've regretted a lot of things in my life, Amanda, but this isn't going to be one of them."

Efraim glanced up as the waiter stopped at his table to pick up his empty plate and hand him a dessert menu.

"No thank you, just the bill please," he muttered.

The waiter shrugged. "As you wish M'sieur," he murmured as he moved on to the next table. Efraim could hear him chatting with the two women. "Thank you, mesdemoiselles. I will take care of this immediately. And here is your boîte à porter. I hope you enjoy it."

"If round one was anything to go by, round two will be delightful. Thank you, Henri," answered Francine.

Efraim could hear the smile in her voice – he could picture with crystal clarity the dimple in her cheek and the glint in those clear blue eyes. He sighed, thinking miserably of just how effectively she had turned those twin charms on him in the Q Bureau and turned him into a gibbering idiot. He couldn't blame her – it had been a pretty stupid move and he'd never know where he got that burst of insane bravery to hit on her without his usual liquid courage. His lips couldn't help but quirk up as he thought back to how she'd teased him into retreat, giggling as he'd backed up and shot out the door. He took some heart that she'd been more amused than anything – she hadn't been malicious, just momentarily diverted from her mission. If he had one regret it was that he hadn't had a chance to apologize before she'd been swept off her feet by Jonathan Stone all over again.

 _But Stone's gone_ he couldn't help thinking with a glimmer of hope. _Maybe the new guy won't work out either._

"You ready to go? I told Lee I'd make sure we finished up the latest case notes so he could get out early for the weekend."

"So what are you two up to this weekend then?"

" _Us two_ aren't up to anything, Francine. My mother and the boys are going away to Curt's mountain cabin and I'm taking advantage to get my basement cleaned out."

"Is that what you're calling it now? You two are so adorably domestic in your code phrases, I can barely stand it."

Efraim couldn't hold back the bark of laughter as Francine took aim at what had to be the worst-kept secret in the Agency. He heard Amanda grumbling good naturedly as she denied it, of course, then shifted in his seat as he heard them get up from their table. They didn't notice him there as they left, but he watched them leave, Francine dangling a pastry box from her fingers as she laughed with Amanda as they wended their way through the crowded restaurant.

A voice spoke suddenly at his elbow. "Are you sure you wouldn't like dessert before I bring the bill, M'sieur? Our newest addition has been very popular today." Efraim glanced up at the waiter, then back down to where he was pointing out something on the small folder in front of him. His eyes followed that pointing finger and he began to laugh.

"You know what? I have changed my mind. I'll have one of those."

"Oui, M'sieur. One Rich, Dark and Handsome Chocolate Mousse coming right up."

"Henri?"

The waiter turned, obviously surprised Efraim had noticed his name tag. "Oui?"

"Extra whipped cream please."

"Oui, M'sieur."

Efraim turned to watch Francine and Amanda disappear out the front door. Maybe this wasn't going to be such a bad day after all.


End file.
